SAS: The Zero
by ArchAngel117
Summary: 5 hours before the familiar summoning, Louise, aka the Zero, disappears without a trace. Then, she appears with a metal carriage and with people wearing cloth-like armor and strange muskets. The Zero is here, and she and her friends will change very thing in this world. I do own SAS:ZA3 or FoZ...
1. Arrival

**Cello fellow Angel Soldiers! I'm back after a 5 day of schools...School been good, but today, I had to wash the bathroom...and it took up the entire morning to do it... BUT, I came up with a idea of a story for a Familiar of Zero fic. Also, a warning, I've never watched FoZ, sooo...expect some scenes to be...I don't know... Anyway, the idea is that Louise disappears 5 hours before the Familiar Summoning and she ends up in a world called Earth with highly advance technology that works with no magic. However, the world is in chaos and anarchy as a Virus that was kept a secret from the public breakouts and turns a majority of Humanity into Zombies, including some very unique types like the the Shadow Zombie where it follows it's prey relentlessly and can pass through everything, and yes, it can be killed, but it's gonna take a lot of bullets and firepower to kill one. Man, this is a long Author's Note now isn't it. Yeah, too fucking long. Now, the universe that the poor pinky pie girls ends up is technically SAS: Zombie Assault 3. Here's the deal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Louise<strong>

**SAS Soldier**

**Nickname: Read**

**Pistols: Glock 7, fully upgraded-44. Raging Bull, fully upgraded-Ruger, fully upgraded**

**SMGs: Scorpion, fully upgraded-MP5, fully upgraded**

**Assault Rifles: M1 Carbine, all upgrades halfway completed-M16, 1/3 of all upgrades filled up**

**Shotguns: Stoger Double, fully upgraded**

**Armor: Red Basic Helmet, vest, and boots, fully upgraded-Crimson Protection Gloves, fully upgraded**

**Most Hated Zombie: Acid Mole(s) Zombies (Info: Zombies whom bodies is covered by acid and pops out of the ground and attacks with Predalien like arms, quick and sneaky.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kate<strong>

**SAS Soldier & Buddy of Louise**

**Nickname: Review**

**Pistols: Glock 7, fully upgraded**

**SMG: Scorpion, fully upgraded**

**Assault Rifle: M1 Carbine, fully upgraded**

**Armor: Tan Basic Set of Armor, fully upgraded**

**Most Hated Zombie: Split Up Zombie (Info: Can't spell the name, so I decided to call the Zombie this. It is a female Zombie and every time it's dies, it can split up into a certain number of itself.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm done! Let's start!<strong>

**Authors Note words: 404**

**I do not own FoZ or SAS: Zombie Assault 3, nor do I own Louise, but I own Louise's Buddy, nothing else.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Small short clip of multiple zombies walking around a airfield for 5 seconds-<strong>

**SAS: The Zero (SAS ：ゼロ)**

**-A BTR-82 runs over the zombies and stops, the hatch opening and 5 soldiers walk out-**

**Louise, aka Read**

**-First clip shows Louise kicking a Swarm Zombie with her boot, second clip shows Louise putting on her gas mask, and last clip shows Louise smiling-**

**Kate, aka Review**

**-First clip shows Kate firing her Scorpion SMG at a Shadow Zombie, second clip features Kate fixing her tan bandanna and putting on sunglasses, last clip shows Kate smirking as she high five Louise, who was standing next to her-**

**Vasilisa, the Russian Sargent**

**-First clip shows Vasilisa silting a throat of a Sprinter Zombie with her bayonet on her AK-47, second clip shows Vasilisa putting on night vision goggles, last clip shows Vasilisa laughing while smacking the back of Kate and Louise-**

**Artur, the Russian BTR-82 Driver and Ex-Weapons' Dealer**

**-First clip shows Artur firing a full clip with his GSh-18 into a dragon, second clip shows Artur placing his goggles on, and last clip shows Artur grinning as he activates a horn prank on Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa-**

**Vlad, the Russian рядовой**

**-First clip shows Vlad using a blood-smeared M2 Browning on a horde of Swarm Zombies, second clip shows Vlad clumsily putting on his helmet, last clip shows Vlad running away from a angry Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa with Artur-**

**Squad 1-**

**Arrival-**

* * *

><p>Europe-Unknown Airfield-11:34 PM-Zombies Present: Swarm Zombies, aka normal Zombies-Sprint Zombies, weak but fast-Acid Moles-Shadow Zombies<p>

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!

2 SAS Soldiers open fire on the oncoming horde of Swarm Zombies and Sprint Zombies. The red soldier wields a 44. Raging Bull and the tan soldier wields a Scorpion. More and more zombies pile in, and more and more mutilated corpses of those zombies litter the parking lot. "Heads up Louise, reloading!", the tan soldier reported as she ejects the wasted clip and slaps in a fresh clip. The red soldier, known as Louise, aka Read, nods and fires her Magnum, and then shouted, "Kate, I'm reloading!"

The tan soldier known as Kate, aka Review, nods and sprays a horde of Sprint Zombies, turning the running muscles into mutilated corpses. "Fuck! Acid Moles!", Louise screams angrily as green liquid bubbles pop up near the two. A alien-like head (Pop up: I'm saying that the zombie type looks like a Alien head from Aliens, ya know, the Sci-Fi movie, yeah?) digs up and screeches and slithers right at the two soldiers. The pair then fires all their bullets at the fucker and the zombie's head splits into multiple pieces. Louise, the pink haired little girl now stands here with her friend, not a commoner.

She's been stuck here for 5 years, learning it's past, it's more perfect world, and it's ideology's among it. In her eyes, this world is more pure than her corrupted version of Europe, where Nobles here were egoistic, evil, dick headed bastards, they weren't that bad compared to her world's Nobles. Although the new world she arrived in 5 years earlier is hell, she still loves it. She loves the culture, the people...the living ones of course, the ideology, everything about Earth is simply wonderful! Still, it's hell on Earth and Humanity got to stop it quick.

93% of the Human population are zombies, 2% are infected and that percentage is slowly diminishing, and 5 % are Human. "Hell yes! Our pickup is here!", Kate said as she saw a BTR-82 screeched to a halt and open fire with it's weapons. The hatch opened and a Russian Corporal popped out and yelled at them to get in. "Садись! (Get in!)", the soldier said as he ushered the two zombie slayers inside. The engine roared and the Russian APC turned back to the European Zombie Theater HQ, or the E.Z.T.H.G.

"Thank Fou-God you guys got here, there was a fuck ton of zombies there.", Louise said as the Corporal nodded and went to take his seat. There was a female Russian Sargent siting near the hatch, checking over her weapon. "ETA 10 минут. (ETA 10 minutes)", the driver shouted from his position. The E.Z.T.H.Q is the main H.Q of Europe, the smaller, local H.Q's are called Local Zombie Theater H.Q's, or L.Z.T.H.Q. There were some smacking and splatting being heard outside, which are idiotic Zombies attempting to destroy the BTR-82, but get turned into bloody, gory, splotches on the BTR-82's front.

"Что ебать ? (What the fuck?)", the driver said as a green bright light shined in front of the BTR-82, 50 meters away. "К черту ! (Fuck!)", the driver yelled as he attempted to turn to the left. But the light followed and stilled stayed in his vision. "Какого черта там происходит , товарищ!? (What the hell is going on there, comrade!?)", the female Sargent shouted as she got up. "Там-то на дороге ! (There's something on the road!)", the driver responded.

"Что IS-", the Corporal could only shout those words before the green light exploded and consumed the BTR-82 and it's occupants. The E.Z.T.H.Q would label their disappearance responsible by Zombies, although there was no evidence of a Devastator (Info: This Zombie may or may not have been a human, but it bores a resemblance towards the Left 4 Dead Tank and is strong, able to flip a Abrams Tank. It can summon skeletons and pounds the ground to send out a wave that hurst nearby soldiers.) destroying it.

* * *

><p>Tristan-Tristan Magic Academy, Courtyard-Unknown-No Zombies Present<p>

Everything was fine in the main courtyard. Students hustle and bustle to their classes, especially for the students who will be summoning a familiar. Of course, one thing wasn't right. The Zero, aka Louise de Vallie (Pop up: Idk her surname.) was missing. Not a speck of pink was spotted among the crowd.

Kirche, Tabitha, and many others couldn't see the Zero anywhere. "She probably ran away.", Kirche said as she stopped looking for the pink haired failure. Many other students nodded and started to walk to their class, where they will summon their very own familiar. But just as they started to move, a bang was heard and smoke appeared in the unoccupied middle of the courtyard. Guards and Mages alike ran and took out their weapons.

When the smoke cleared, in the middle was a metal carriage. The metallic carriage had a dome near it's sloped front, and a musket like weapon attached on top of the dome, it had black circles supporting it, and it was covered in blood. "What in Founder's name is that!?", a student said as the guards and mages readied themselves. Then, some sort of hatch popped open and came out was a barrel of a black tube until the black tube was a strange, black colored, musket. The person wielding was wearing bizzare cloth like armor, which are colored red.

The figure seemed to be female was curves on the torso practically showed it. A mask and a helmet hang by her belt. More musket wielding people came out and seemed to be aware of the mages and he guards. That when everyone saw the female's pink hair, and the only person to have pink hair is...Louise, the Zero. "Louise?", one of the students said out loud.

That caught her attention and she looked around. The rest lowered their weapons and the guards and mages lowered their weapons also. "God no...", the Zero said as she dropped her musket like weapon.

"It's the Zero!"


	2. Why do I have my work cut out for me?

_**-Small short clip of multiple zombies walking around a airfield for 5 seconds-**_

**SAS: The Zero (SAS ：ゼロ)**

_**-A BTR-82 runs over the zombies and stops, the hatch opening and 5 soldiers walk out-**_

**Louise, aka Read**

_**-First clip shows Louise kicking a Swarm Zombie with her boot, second clip shows Louise putting on her gas mask, and last clip shows Louise smiling-**_

**Kate, aka Review**

_**-First clip shows Kate firing her Scorpion SMG at a Shadow Zombie, second clip features Kate fixing her tan bandanna and putting on sunglasses, last clip shows Kate smirking as she high five Louise, who was standing next to her-**_

**Vasilisa, the Russian Sargent**

_**-First clip shows Vasilisa silting a throat of a Sprinter Zombie with her bayonet on her AK-47, second clip shows Vasilisa putting on night vision goggles, last clip shows Vasilisa laughing while smacking the back of Kate and Louise-**_

**Artur, the Russian BTR-82 Driver and Ex-Weapons' Dealer**

_**-First clip shows Artur firing a full clip with his GSh-18 into a dragon, second clip shows Artur placing his goggles on, and last clip shows Artur grinning as he activates a horn prank on Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa-**_

**Vlad, the Russian рядовой**

_**-First clip shows Vlad using a blood-smeared M2 Browning on a horde of Swarm Zombies, second clip shows Vlad clumsily putting on his helmet, last clip shows Vlad running away from a angry Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa with Artur-**_

**Squad 2-**

**Why Do I Have My Work Cut Out For Me?-**

* * *

><p>"It's the Zero!", A random student said.<p>

Everyone took a second look at the woman in front of them. Pink hair, pink eyes...pinky pinky shit...yeah, this is Louise. "What...how...wha-but, uhhh...", a female student spluttered before fainting. What even more brain killing is the commoners behind her and the stuff she's wearing and wielding. Strange musket like weapons, cloth like armor, and the metal carriage with no horses with them.

Osmand the old pervert walked in with more guards flanking him. He had a face of surprise when he saw the pink mage. "Louise? Is that you?", he said as he walked closer. "Yeah, it's me you old perv.", Louise said, causing a few people to gasp. Osmand was shocked at her insult, but shook it off.

"But really, are you Louise d-"

"No, don't say my surname, Osmand."

"But you're a nobl-"

Osmand couldn't finish his words as one of Louise's pistol was brought up to bear against his face. Guards and mages brought up their guns while many of the students gasp and stare. The commoners with Louise brought up their muskets to bear also. "Don't call me a noble. I'm not a noble and I will never become one.", Louise sternly said as she pulled the hammer of her strange pistol. Osmand was staring at the death machine pointed at his face and then switched to Louise.

Osmand slowly nodded and Louise brought her gun down. Her commoner friends pointed their guns down to the ground. "But Louise, what happened to you? You are really tall, you're armed with those muskets, and you're with commoners, AND you're not wearing a skirt!?", Guiche said. Louise sighs and then spoke, "These aren't muskets, those 'commoners' are my friends and brothers and sisters in arms, and skirts intervene with combat a lot and a great way for perverted men can see a woman's panties." "Ummm, Louise? Where are we and how do you know these...people?", the tan colored woman asked.

"Kate, did you remembered when I told you I'm from a alternate Europe?", Louise said as she picks up her fallen musket. "Oh...so we're in Halk.", the woman known as Kate said. Another commoner came out with a different clothing and then spoke in a language that anyone but Louise and her friends. "? ? ?", the man spoke in the mysterious language. "? ? ? ? ?", Louise said to the commoner.

"Um...Louise, what did you just said? I've never heard of that language before.", Osmand asked. "Stop asking questions, it getting annoying.", Louise said as she pulled the stick on her musket.

* * *

><p>Tristan-Tristan Magic Academy, Main Courtyard-Zombie Free<p>

"I can't believe this.", Kate said as she yawn and stretched. Kate was with Louise as they stand in the classroom, spectating the familiar summoning. Louise and Kate had been getting stared at and many people tried to ask questions. They left the Russians to watch the BTR-82, and Louise saw a bunch of curious students flock to the APC and ask questions. "Shhhh, be quiet you two.", a student said to the two.

Jean Colbert, the teacher, began to talk about the familiar summoning and called up students to summon familiars. Many of the familiars, though impressive and cool, didn't reach the impression level of Read and Review. "So, have I left anyone out?", Jean asked the class. Kirche raised her hand and when Jean called on her, she spoke, "What about the Zero?" Many of the students turned to look at the Zero and her friend, but not a single burst of anger came from Louise.

That surprised many students as Louise the Zero has been known to break out with her hot temper whenever someone calls her a Zero. "That nickname is really old to me.", Louise said blankly as she began to play with her knife. "Um...I'm not sure about that, Von Zerbst.", Jean said as he scratched his head. "But sir, can she at least try to do it!", Guiche said, everyone knowing that he wants to see her fail. "Don't sweat it, Colbert, I'll try.", Louise said with a smirk.

Louise then took out her wand, which she hadn't used in years. She still remembers the ritual words and such and then proceeded to walk to the summoning circle. "You're going to fail, Zero.", a student jeered. Many of the students proceeded to get ready to take cover as Louise began to chant. A small explosion happened and smoke billowed.

Many whispers and stares were thrown to Louise, but see seemed to stay still and stare at the smoke. When the smoke cleared, a metal box was standing there, a red light sweeping the room. "A CLAW?", Louise said as the metal box began to step closer to her. "Louise...finish the contact.", Jean said as he stared at the CLAW with interest. Louise crouched and kissed the metal machine and the machine buzzed and then stood there for 5 seconds before it began to move.

"My, my, a Cognitive Land Assault Weapon. A marvel invention by the USA. Oh boy, this is going to be fun.", Louise as she stick her tongue out to Kirche. Nobody knew what she said, but looking at the machine is just...scary. The metal box, or the CLAW, as Louise called it, was making loud noises and it's multi-barrel musket with it's red line of light sweeping does certainly scare a person to death. The rest of the day was closed off, so Read and Review walked to the BTR-82 with Kirkche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Monty.

* * *

><p>BTR-82, Courtyard, Tristan Magic Academy<p>

When Louise and Kate, along with the CLAW, which Louise named the Daunting after her favorite WW-II American plane, the SBD-3 Dauntless, they saw a ton of students and some teachers crowding the Russians. They seemed to have used a translation spell as the Russians were speaking English.

"What is this machine?", a student asked.

"How does it work!?", a teacher said with a amazement.

"Why can't you commoners let us in!?", a student demanded.

Among the fray was some nobles who has heard the news. They watched form a distance but their eyes soon turned to the Zero, her friend, and the metal box with legs following them. The mechanical noises attracted the attention from the crowd. They soon crowded Louise, Kate, and the Daunting and started to ask questions.

"What is that?", a student asked loudly.

"Are you really the Zero?", another student asked.

"Is t-that y-you're familiar?", a teacher asked, stuttering a bit.

"Look at those muskets!?", a student said as she looked at the mini-gun.

"Why do I have my work cut out for me?", Louise groaned as she pushed aside the students.


	3. Questions, questions, and Shit

**We're back!~~~~**

**School been good and stuff been good also! Let's a go then!**

**God Bless the SAS-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-S<strong>__**mall short clip of multiple zombies walking around a airfield for 5 seconds-**_

**SAS: The Zero (SAS ：ゼロ)**

_**-A BTR-82 runs over the zombies and stops, the hatch opening and 5 soldiers walk out-**_

**Louise, aka Read**

_**-First clip shows Louise kicking a Swarm Zombie with her boot, second clip shows Louise putting on her gas mask, and last clip shows Louise smiling-**_

**Kate, aka Review**

_**-First clip shows Kate firing her Scorpion SMG at a Shadow Zombie, second clip features Kate fixing her tan bandanna and putting on sunglasses, last clip shows Kate smirking as she high five Louise, who was standing next to her-**_

**Vasilisa, the Russian Sargent**

_**-First clip shows Vasilisa silting a throat of a Sprinter Zombie with her bayonet on her AK-47, second clip shows Vasilisa putting on night vision goggles, last clip shows Vasilisa laughing while smacking the back of Kate and Louise-**_

**Artur, the Russian BTR-82 Driver and Ex-Weapons' Dealer**

_**-First clip shows Artur firing a full clip with his GSh-18 into a dragon, second clip shows Artur placing his goggles on, and last clip shows Artur grinning as he activates a horn prank on Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa-**_

**Vlad, the Russian рядовой**

_**-First clip shows Vlad using a blood-smeared M2 Browning on a horde of Swarm Zombies, second clip shows Vlad clumsily putting on his helmet, last clip shows Vlad running away from a angry Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa with Artur-**_

**Squad 3-**

**Questions, Questions, and Shit-**

* * *

><p>Tristan-Tristan Magic Academy-Main Courtyard-Zombie Free<p>

"Hey! Louise! Kate!", the female Russian Sargent yelled. That got the attention and everyone stared at the new arrivals. "What is that, Zero?", a student asked curiously. "If I explain to you guys, you won't be able to understand, anyway.", Louise said as she walked towards the BTR-82, Daunting clearing a wide path for herself, itself, and Kate. Students and teachers gape or stare at the metal, boxy, beast walk by them.

"Finally, Louise, you know how irritating it is to listen and to block these kiddes. At least the teachers are more mature.", the Sargent said. "Yeah, got that same felling, though instead of kids, I have to deal with those walking corpses.", Louise responded. "Hey! Get away from there!", the Russian Private yelled at a student who was trying to get inside the APC. "Make me, plebeian.", the noble child sneered. The boy was going to go in further, until her met the eyes of the driver.

The driver was holding a GSh-18, and the small arm was pointed at the chest of the child. "Get out.", the driver growled. "U-uh...ummm...uhh..-Deep Breath-...No.", the child said sternly. "I said, Вы коротышка, get OUT.", the driver said aloud, shoving the pistol towards the chest of the child. The child gulped and then stepped off and ran away.

"Really, Artur, really?", the Russian Sargent said. "What? I don't want some snobby child inside my APC, Vasilisa.", Artur said, getting back inside the BTR-82. "рядовой Vlad, try to keep watch of any more kids trying to get inside.", Vasilisa ordered Vlad. "Daunting, help the Private.", Louise said, the CLAW obeying and walking next to Vlad. Kate went inside the Russian APC and took a nap, but it was short live, for 5 seconds, when a booming voice was heard in the courtyard.

"WHO THREATENED MY SON!?"

"Ah shit, that voice.", Louise said as a man walked into the circle with his son following him. "Who is that?", Artur asked as he gripped his GSh-18."You don't know me, you commoner!? I am Count Mott!", the man said angrily towards Artur. "Goddammit, Artur, goddammit.", Kate cursed. "And you! You're that failure from the Valliere family!", Count Mott said as he pointed at the pinked hair soldier.

"Who threatened mt son?", Count Mott furiously asked. "That'd be him, father.", said the Count's son as he pointed at Artur. "You threatened my son with your dishonorable muskets! You damned bastard!", Mott said as he whipped out his wand. Louise and co. brought their weapons to bear. "Ha! A noble versus 4 plebeians and not counting the 'Zero', I shall end all of you.", the arrogant noble idiot said confidently.

The Daunting then pointed all of it's weapons at it's disposable. Any confidence and thoughts of winning the seemingly easy battle vanished and began to sweat. "F-father?", his son said as he stepped back. "S-stay b-b-back son.", Count Mott stuttered. He then sent a water spell towards the Daunting, and when the spell hit the CLAW, Mott smiled as he thought he destroyed Louise's familiar.

However, the metal beast walked forward and warmed up it's mini-gun. Mott then panicked as he threw spells at the beast, but the metal creature shrugged it off as if it is jelly beans. "Daunting, stop.", Louise ordered as she pulled her bolt on her M1 Carbine. The metal box obeyed and it's barrels came to a stop. "Now Count Mott, go away.", Louise said as she glared at Count Mott.

Count Mott nodded and stepped back into the crowd. When he got out of the Academy, he was furious. 'I was humiliated in front of those...dishonorable plebeians!', Count Mott thought angrily as he smacked his mansion's doors opened. 'I'll get back to those arrogant fools.', Mott thought up as he went to his bedroom. The guards and staff were scared, but curious as what is he planning up to.

While that was happening, Louise and co. were being scolded by Osmond the perverted old man.

"I never wanted anything like that to happen, Louise.", Osmond sternly said.

"Hey, blame it on Artur.", Kate pointed out, pointing her finger to the Russian driver.

"HEY!", Artur yelled, a nerve being popped on his forehead.

"Actually, Osmand, blame it on the curious kid.", Vasilisa said.

"Count Mott's son? Hm...I think it's justified.", Osmond said.

"But seriously, Louise, I don't want anything like that to happen, no matter what...just do it only when the person is still resisting.", Osmond scolded.

"Yes sir.", Louise said.

The soldiers stepped up and snapped a crisp salute. As they left, Osmond muttered to himself, "Quite a strange group." His mouse familiar, Motsognir, climbed up to his desk and squeaked some sentences. "Hehehe, black panties? That suites Miss Longville very fine.", Osmond said, chuckling to himself. He then took out a piece of paper with a very well drawn picture of a man and woman.

"Their weapons just look like yours, stranger.", Osmond said as he looked at the man. The man in the drawing saved him 30 years earlier when he used the Staff of Destruction on the high-level dragon. He wore strange clothing and his weapons are quite interesting. 'Only if he hadn't die of his grave wounds, I would have thanked him and ask him so many questions.', Osmond said as he remembered when he saw the man die himself. Osmond was sure nobody wouldn't and couldn't break the vault.

However, he would be proven wrong. As he sat in his office, a figure in a cloak walked near the doors of the vault. "Hmm...this is easy.", the figure who was a woman said to herself. She took out a sketch of the staff and looked at the door. 'This is really going to be a good payday.', the thief known as Fouqeut thought.

The cloaked woman then walked away. A small strand of green hair poked out of the hood, and the figure tucks it away.


	4. The Playboy and the Duel

**I decided to add a intro guys, so enjoy the new chapter! The intro I own along with the OCs, but not Louise or anything else! Also added the intro into the other chapters, check them out!**

* * *

><p><strong>-<em>Small short clip of multiple zombies walking around a airfield for 5 seconds<em>-**

**SAS: The Zero (SAS ：ゼロ)**

**-_A BTR-82 runs over the zombies and stops, the hatch opening and 5 soldiers walk ou_t-**

**Louise, aka Read**

**-_First clip shows Louise kicking a Swarm Zombie with her boot, second clip shows Louise putting on her gas mask, and last clip shows Louise smiling_-**

**Kate, aka Review**

**-_First clip shows Kate firing her Scorpion SMG at a Shadow Zombie, second clip features Kate fixing her tan bandanna and putting on sunglasses, last clip shows Kate smirking as she high five Louise, who was standing next to her_-**

**Vasilisa, the Russian Sargent**

**-_First clip shows Vasilisa silting a throat of a Sprinter Zombie with her bayonet on her AK-47, second clip shows Vasilisa putting on night vision goggles, last clip shows Vasilisa laughing while smacking the back of Kate and Louise_-**

**Artur, the Russian BTR-82 Driver and Ex-Weapons' Dealer**

**-_First clip shows Artur firing a full clip with his GSh-18 into a dragon, second clip shows Artur placing his goggles on, and last clip shows Artur grinning as he activates a horn prank on Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa_-**

**Vlad, the Russian рядовой**

**-_First clip shows Vlad using a blood-smeared M2 Browning on a horde of Swarm Zombies, second clip shows Vlad clumsily putting on his helmet, last clip shows Vlad running away from a angry Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa with Artur_-**

**Squad 4-**

**The Playboy and the Duel-**

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, you know Lou, I want to smack Guiche's face.", Kate said as she sat down on top of the BTR-82. The playboy, aka Guiche had been attempting to...'talk' with her, but it usually ends up with Kate walking away after Guiche just spoke only one word. "Also, Kate, he's also a two-timer as he has TWO girlfriends on his palms.", Vasilisa said, recalling what happen early when she met Montmorency, which the group decides to call her Monty, and Katie. "Meh, I already knew about his two-timing nature.", Louise said. "By the way, Kate, you hot another bouquet of Roses.", Vlad said as he showed Kate the 55th bouquet that Guiche sent her.<p>

"Goddammit Guiche.", Kate said as she took the roses and threw them into a bush while taking out her Zippo lighter and proceeds to burn the 55th letter. Louise starts to take apart her M1 Carbine and examine it. Meanwhile at the cafeteria, students look at the Daunting as it proceeds to lock down. When the CLAW sat still, a student stepped forward and began to tap it from all sides. "Be careful Guiche.", Monty warned to the blond boy known as Guiche.

"Don't worry Montmorency, I'll be fi-", Guiche said before the Daunting stood up and pointed it's green line of light at Guiche. The light disappears and the metal box walks away, leaving a slightly terrified Guiche. "Damn that thing.", Guiche cursed as he got up. As the CLAW nosily walked away, which caused some people to complain about the noise it's making, Guiche sat down and talked with a flirty style with Monty. Back at the CLAW, it accidentally walked into Katie, making the plate of freshly baked cookies that Monty was holding fall on top of the American invention.

"Watch you clumsy,worthless, boxy, monster.", Katie spat as she retrieved the plate from the Daunting. The CLAW, once again, accidentally knock into someone. It was Siesta, the maid. As Siesta got up, she took a good look at the machine. It was a war machine and it looks certainly terrifying.

"It looks kinda cute...", Siesta whispered to herself as she pat the metal box and walked towards the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Tristan-Tristan Magic Academy, Mess Hall-Zombie Scanner disabled<p>

It was unclear to let Louise the Zero and her commoner friends on the table reserved for nobles. Kirche, for some strange reason, was able to let the Zero and the others on the table, much to the dismay of many other peers. "Hey Louise.", Kirche greeted as she sat down across Louise and her friends, with Tabitha in tow. "Hey Kirche, thanks for the help, though we're okay with eating the regular food.", Lousie said as she ate her meal. "Your welcome.", Kirche said.

"And also thank you for what you did when I still the 'Zero', you know, bringing me out of my sullen mood.", Louise said, smiling as she finished her meal. Kirche was a bit surprised, but nodded as she smiled back. "Hahaha, you two guys became friends so quick!", Kate said as she grabbed Tristanese girl and the Germanic girl and hugged them together too hard. Louise's face fell into the 'mountain' of Kirche. Louise only said a muffled voice as Kirche blushed so hard.

The Russian spectators laughed their asses off and Vlad recorded the scene with his Iphone. The students around them smirked, laughed, and/or smiled. The more...strict and serious peers only sneered and mumbled about such behavior being inappropriate to be seen. When Louise got her face out of the mountain range, she blushed very red like the blood of a Bloater (Info: A fat zombie that used to be a chef, but now a big ass zombie. It takes up bullets and uses a Kitchen Knife. It contains a wiggly surprise inside when they die.). "Fuck you Kate.", Louise mumbled as she sat down.

As they recovered from the event, a student with a confused face looked around. Louise recognized the girl as Monty, and walked up to her. "Guiche is over their, Miss.", Louise said, pointing her thumb to where Guiche was. As Monty left, Louise grinned as she saw Guiche getting interrupted from enjoying the cookies Katie made for him. As the argument went out badly with Katie and Monty slapping Guiche and ending their relationship with the playboy.

The students and Louise's squad laughed as Guiche was red with embarrassment and anger. "You! Zero, I challenged you to a duel, for you caused all of this!", Guiche yelled madly. The cafeteria went silent as Louise smirked stayed. "I accept.", Louise confidently said as she kept her smirk. Whispers of Louise going to lose the duel was heard all over the mess hall and Louise's group only smiled or grinned.

"Why are you smirking? Your muskets are useless against my golems and you have no wand!", Guiche said arrogantly.

"Meh, I've faced a lot of worse shit than this.", Louise said, surprising her peers with the word she used.


	5. The Flying Dutchman

**I apologize for posting the wrong chapter guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>-<em>Small short clip of multiple zombies walking around a airfield for 5 seconds<em>-**

**SAS: The Zero (SAS ：ゼロ)**

**-_A BTR-82 runs over the zombies and stops, the hatch opening and 5 soldiers walk out_-**

**Louise, aka Read**

**-_First clip shows Louise kicking a Swarm Zombie with her boot, second clip shows Louise putting on her gas mask, and last clip shows Louise smiling_-**

**Kate, aka Review**

**-_First clip shows Kate firing her Scorpion SMG at a Shadow Zombie, second clip features Kate fixing her tan bandanna and putting on sunglasses, last clip shows Kate smirking as she high five Louise, who was standing next to her_-**

**Vasilisa, the Russian Sargent**

**-_First clip shows Vasilisa silting a throat of a Sprinter Zombie with her bayonet on her AK-47, second clip shows Vasilisa putting on night vision goggles, last clip shows Vasilisa laughing while smacking the back of Kate and Louise_-**

**Artur, the Russian BTR-82 Driver and Ex-Weapons' Dealer**

**-_First clip shows Artur firing a full clip with his GSh-18 into a dragon, second clip shows Artur placing his goggles on, and last clip shows Artur grinning as he activates a horn prank on Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa_-**

**Vlad, the Russian рядовой**

**-_First clip shows Vlad using a blood-smeared M2 Browning on a horde of Swarm Zombies, second clip shows Vlad clumsily putting on his helmet, last clip shows Vlad running away from a angry Louise, Kate, and Vasilisa with Artur_-**

**Squad 5-**

**The Flying Dutchman-**

* * *

><p>America- Bunker Charile 1 - 0100 Military Time - Swarm Zombies and Mega Devastators (Info: A larger and stronger version of the Devastator, it is generally dumb but can take a lot of damage. Test shows it takes 5 or rarely 2 shots of a 105mm Howitzer to kill it. It only is found in America.)<p>

"Good shot."

"Heads up, 20 zombies coming from the northern entrance."

"Got it."

A AC-130 Gunship up above the lit up bunker fired three 40mm rounds from it's 40mm Bofors gun at a swarm of swarm zombies. Two humans watched in awe as the swarm fell into gory pieces and soon ran to the bunker. At the sky, the gunner switched to the 25mm Rotary Cannons and fired it's bullets into a crowd of the undead. "Civilian rescued.", the Bunker's commander reported. A loud growl could be heard as a large zombie walked in with a swarm of zombies surrounding it.

"Shit, we got a Mega here.", the gunner said into the radio. "We'll keep the doors open, just try to blow that motherfucker and his bitches.", the commander said. The gunner then clicked onto the 105mm Howitzer and fired it's shell into the crowd. The shell hit the ground, turning into a big explosion as the visible shockwave passed the remains of the crowd of zombies, blood and limbs smeared on the dirt. Yet, the Mega kept walking, it's skin completely ripped off.

"Flying Dutchman, head back to base, we've got all the humans in range.", the commander said as he clicked off the radio. The gunner could feel the Gunship turn as she stretched. "You got 378 kills and 15 Mega kills, that was a good hunt, bro.", the pilot said from her seat. "Melisa, stop calling me bro, I'm not a guy, and I've killed a lot more zombies.", the gunner said as she took out her Samsung Galaxy tablet. "Yada, yada, Lisa, I know, I just want to call you a bro, bro.", Melisa said as she snickered.

"Shut up.", the Asian woman said. "You sometimes ruin the fun.", the African American pilot said. Lisa only grunted as she began to sketch on her tablet. "Hey what gives?", Melisa said as the AC-130 buckled. "What the hell? Is it turbulence, Melisa!?", Lisa hollered as she walked to the cockpit.

"Nope, we just ran into a unexpected storm!", Melisa reported as she grunted from trying to keep the Flying Dutchman up into the air. The Ac-130 then buckled violently and knocked Lisa into the 25mm Gatling gun. "Fuck!", Lisa said before being sent into a dreamless sleep. "Holy shit, God help us! FUUU-", Melisa screamed as the Gunship disappeared in a green flash. To that day, the US Air Force were puzzled at the disappearance of one of the top preforming AC-130 crews.

* * *

><p>Tristan - Tristan Magic Academy - 1:45 PM Regular Time -<p>

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Louise's .44 Raging Bull roared shot after shot. The .44 cal bullets strike every Bronze Golem on the field. Guiche could only gape as Louise shot all three Golems with ease. "Easy. They aren't scary as the enemies I've faced.", Louise said as she reloaded, she had her Gas Mask on to intimidate Guiche. "Gah!" Gucihe yelled as a 44. hit the ground before his feet.

"Umm...here! Have more you filth!", Guiche said as he summoned more Golems. Louise only smirked as she pocketed the 44. Bull and took out her M16. She flicked to automatic and opened fired. The crowd and Guiche gape at the sight at a rapid-firing musket taking down the Golems. Lousie snicked as the corpses disappeared into a blue mist.

"Louise!", Kate warned as she saw a Golem behind her. The Golem used it's fist and threw it at the pink haired woman. Surprisingly, Louise only stumbled back rather than hit the ground hard. "Well, that hurt a bit...heh.", Louise said. She was disappointed at the strength of the Golem, they weren't really strong as the Devastators she fought before.

She ripped the Golem to shreds as she took out a throwing knife and threw it into the Golem in front of her. "Looks like you ran...", Louise said as she stabbed a golem and used it's body to throw herself at Guiche and landed in front of him, "...out of willpower." "EH!?", Guiche said as he hit the ground on his ass. "Louise snickered and bent into eye level of Guiche. "Never again be like that Guiche.", Louise said darkly.

Guiche was about to faint but Louise slapped him hard. "And Guiche, don't two-time.", Louise said as she took of her mask and pulled Guiche up. "Anyway, go apologize the those two and we could have a nice day.", Louise said as she pat on Guiche's back and pushing him away. Louise smiled as she walked through the crowd. As she walked back, she looked up to see the bright sky.

"Hmmm...!?", Lousie was alarmed as she saw a green portal open and a AC-130 pop through. Students around her stared at the gunship, or in their mind, the magical dragon fly over head. "Louise! You see what I see!?", Vasilisa said as she looked at the American gunship. "Yeah, I can see a AC-130 popping out of a damn portal!.", Louise said as she signaled the group to the BTR-82. Students, guards, and teachers stared or tried to calm their peers or students from seeing the dragon.

"What is that!?", a student said as he gape at the Gunship.

"It's a dragon!", his friends said to him.

"How! We should have heard it!", a teacher said.

"It just cam out of a green portal!", a guard witnessing the portal answered.

Louise heard the chatter as she and her friends rush to the APC. "Hurry!", Louise yelled at the group. "Louise!", Kirche yelled. Louise turned her head around to see Kirche, Tabitha, and Osmond waiting at the Russian APC. "Oh hey guys!", Kate said as she quickly got in the BTR-82.

"Get in!", Artur yelled at them as he got in and started the APC. The three mages only could look at the APC before shrugging and they got inside. "Go!", Vasilisa ordered and Artur pressed the pedal. "Whoa!", Osmond said as he was thrown by the sudden jolt. "Hang on tight guys!" Vlad said as he cocked his rifle.

"Okay!", Kirche said before a turn threw her into Louise, with her...melons...sticking into her face. "Goddammit!", Vlad said as he started to get Kirche off of Louise.


End file.
